


I look to you

by zungenleid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blicke und Berührungen sind anscheinend das Einzige, mit dem Stiles und Derek kommunizieren können, denn Worte können sie beide nicht sonderlich klug aneinanderreihen. Doch auch intensives Anstarren will gelernt sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I look to you

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Deutschen Mini Reverse Big-Bang, eine Fanfic zum wundervollen Fanmix von rei17 und und dunderklumpen. Gebetaed von einer Freundin, die ungenannt bleiben möchte ("weil das überhaupt nicht mein Fandom ist und ich auf gar keinen Fall von hübschen Jungs in engen T-Shirts verzaubert werden will!" Zitat Ende).

_Derek_

  
Derek brauchte ein Weilchen, bis er verstand, was ihn an Stiles‘ Blicken so verdammt störte. Zugegeben, es kamen ja auch ein paar Sachen dazwischen – zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass er den ganzen Herbst lang jede verdammte Woche in seiner eigenen Wohnung zusammengeschlagen und mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit von Metallstangen durchbohrt wurde. Oh, und dass Scott jetzt ein wahrer Alpha war, das hatte ihn auch abgelenkt, immerhin rutschte damit in seinem eigenen Innenleben auch einiges durcheinander.

(Oder endlich an den richtigen Platz. Je nach Tagesform.)

Doch er kam sich trotzdem dämlich vor. Scott hatte wöchentliche Treffen in Deatons Hinterzimmer angeordnet – „Wenn uns jetzt wirklich bald alle möglichen mythologischen Gestalten um die Ohren fliegen, sollten wir vorbereitet sein! Ich hab keine Lust, noch einer Darach freie Hand zu lassen!“ – und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich begrüßten, wich Stiles Derek aus.  
Nur um dann den Rest des Abends mit seinen viel zu langen, dünnen Beinen zu wippen, Scott zu erklären, dass er keine Ahnung hatte und sie endlich mal alle zusammen Buffy gucken sollten – und Derek verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, die nichts mit seinen üblichen, überschäumenden Teenagerhormonen zu tun hatten.  
Derek war entgegen der landläufigen Meinung nicht bescheuert und wusste, wie er aussah. Außerdem konnte er hören und riechen, wie Stiles‘ Körper auf seinen reagierte. Bedauerlicherweise konnte Peter das auch und sein gerauntes „Oh prickelnd, der Zahnstocher hält dich anscheinend für eine prima Wichsvorlage!“ hatte tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass Dereks Nacken mit einem Mal sehr heiß wurde.

Daran hätte er sich sogar gewöhnen können, dachte Derek, doch die Blicke, die Stiles ihm jetzt zuwarf, waren von einem völlig anderen Kaliber. Dunkel. Langanhaltend. Und absolut nicht zu entziffern. Sein Herz schlug auch nicht mehr so hastig.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er daran, Stiles geradeheraus zu fragen, was ihn denn so an Dereks Gesicht störte, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken rasch wieder. Wer wusste schon, was in Stiles‘ Gehirn vorging.

(Oder in Dereks eigenem. Immerhin hatte er schreckliche Angst vor der Antwort).

 

_Stiles_

„Weißt du, was du mich mal kannst, du gottverdammter…“

„Stiles.“

„Wag es ja nicht, mich zu ‚Stiles‘-en, kapiert, ich versuche dich gerade in Grund und Boden zu schreien, weil ich weiß Gott das absolute Recht dazu habe…!“

„Stiles.“

„Hältst du das für witzig?! Ernsthaft, ist das deine Art von Humor? Mir aufzulauern, während ich vom Supermarkt komme, mir einen Heidenschrecken einzujagen, weil du mich wie irgendein Perverser in eine dunkle Gasse zerrst…“

„Es ist halb zehn am Morgen. Und das hier ist die Hauptstraße.“

„Lenk nicht ab! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Wieso rufst du nicht an, hm? Wieso kannst du mir nicht ein einziges Mal sagen, was du von mir willst, ohne, dass du mir deine Riesenpranken in die Schultern bohrst, weißt du eigentlich, wie viele neue Hemden ich mir deinetwegen schon kaufen musste?! Wieso kannst du nicht einziges Mal wie ein normaler Mensch mit mir red…oh.“

„…“

„Warte, Derek, es tut mir…ach, Herrgott noch mal. Wo ist mein Handy... Ich schwöre, wenn er das wieder zerdrückt hat, als sei es eine matschige Banane… ah, da ist es ja….Scott? Ich äh… ich hab was Blödes gemacht… nein, es hat nichts mit der Schule zu tun, wann reden wir beide denn bitte noch über die Schule, hm?! Nein, es…es geht um Derek. Nein, um Derek Nikolaus, den Cousin zweiten Grades meines langverschollenen Großonkels Sankt Nikolau- natürlich geht es um Derek Hale, du Vollpfeife! Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass ich ihn beleidigt habe. Natürlich nicht mit Absicht, was denkst du von mir! Eigentlich ist er auch selbst schuld, was lauert der mir auch auf, dieser Grummelwolf... ja, Scott, man kann jemandem auch um halb zehn am Morgen auflauern! Jedenfalls... ich weiß nicht mal, was er wollte. Wahrscheinlich reden, in seiner unnachahmlichen Derek-Art. Ich... vielleicht hätte ich ihn ausreden lassen sollen... man, der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig... und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich wahrscheinlich sogar noch darauf stehe, anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum ich ihm nicht schon längst eine verpasst habe... naja, das, und die Tatsache, dass er doppelt so breit ist, wie ich und nur aus äußerst wohlgeformten Muskeln besteht... hallo, Scott, bist du noch dran?“

 

_Derek_

Was ihn an Stiles' Blicken so störte, war das verdammte Mitleid darin, befand Derek, als er wieder in seinen schäbigen vier Wänden ankam. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein. Derek war viel älter als er, viel erfahrener, viel...müder. Was versprach er sich davon und wieso ließ er ihn nicht ein einziges Mal aussprechen.

Wie ein normaler Mensch.

Na klar.

Als ob das so leicht wäre.

Oder ob das gerade bei Stiles irgendetwas bringen würde, immerhin war der auch nicht normal. Wer schrie schon auf offener Straße Werwölfe an, die ihn gerade am Kragen gepackt hatten, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen Angst zu zeigen. Stiles war also wirklich der Letzte, der irgendetwas von Normalität faseln sollte.  
Derek spürte, dass sich seine Gedanken immer weiter im Kreis drehten und immer engere Spiralen durch seinen Schädel zogen. Ihm wurde mulmig, als er daran dachte, was er dort auf dem Boden finden würde, also holte er tief Luft – und ließ den Wolf frei, der sich sofort in seinem Hirn breitmachte, den Wust aus Fragen und Unsicherheit auffraß und stattdessen eine gähnende Leere hinterließ. Die fühlte sich zwar unangenehm an, war jedoch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie die ständige Erinnerung daran, wie sich Stiles' Schlüsselbein unter seinen Händen bewegt hatte.  
Er wollte also nicht mit ihm reden. Gut, dachte Derek, war ja seine Sache. Er brauchte ihn nicht.  
Und jetzt, wo er das mit sich selbst ausgemacht hatte, würde er höchstens jeden Tag beim Einschlafen stundenlang über das „hätte könnte sollte“ nachdenken, aber wenigstens würde er nicht mehr diesen absolut albernen Drang verspüren, Stiles darauf anzusprechen!

Worauf noch gleich?

Ach ja, auf seine Blicke.

Diese Blöße würde sich Derek niemals geben.

 

_Stiles_

„Du bist in Derek verliebt“, stellte Lydia völlig ungerührt fest und Stiles fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, wie sie es bloß mit ein paar einfachen Worten schaffte, ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen.

Er verbarg den Kopf in den Armen und stellte sich schlafend, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass eine derart dämliche Taktik vielleicht beim Coach klappte, aber wohl kaum bei Lydia Martin.  
Dementsprechend wunderte es ihn also auch nicht, als ihn die Spitze eines Designerschuhs frontal am Schienbein traf.

„Au“, sagte er und hob unglücklich den Kopf vom Pult. Vielleicht würde sie ja wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm haben.

Lydia rümpfte die Nase. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, fragte sie. Bei jedem anderen hätte das wie eine besorgte Frage geklungen – bei Lydia hingegen war es ein eiskalter Befehl, der sofort beantwortet werden wollte.

„Letzte Woche“, erwiderte Stiles dann auch wahrheitsgemäß. Genau genommen hatte er seit dem Tag, an dem Derek ihn vor dem Supermarkt abgefangen und sie ihr kleines Gespräch geführt hatten, jede Nacht wachgelegen und sich hunderttausend andere Sachen vorgestellt, die er hätte sagen können. Und Derek hätte jedes Mal kurz innegehalten und wäre nicht fortgerannt wie ein getretener Welpe – okay, dämlicher Vergleich, er war wirklich vollkommen übermüdet – sondern hätte sich Stiles' gestammelte Entschuldigung angehört, hätte huldvoll genickt und ihn dann gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt, um ihm die Seele aus dem Leib zu küssen.

Stiles war auch nur ein Mensch, okay?

„Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?“

Er schob es auf den Schlafmangel, dass er tatsächlich den Mut aufbrachte, Lydia mitten ins Gesicht zu lachen.

„Wie soll ich das denn anstellen! Er reißt mich doch in Stücke, wenn ich ihm das jemals sage! Oh nein, das werde ich schön bleiben lassen, ich hänge nämlich an meinem Leben, auch wenn mir das nach diesem Sommer wahrscheinlich keiner mehr glauben wird und außerdem kommt er ja nicht mal mehr zu den Dämonen-Abwehr-Vorbereitungskursen, für die wir wirklich einen besseren Namen brauchen, ich hab ihn schließlich tödlich beleidigt, oder zumindest glaube ich, dass ich das getan habe und...“

Erneut trat Lydia ihm vors Schienbein und Stiles hielt inne. Verblüfft suchte er ihren Blick, doch sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und zupfte desinteressiert am Ärmel ihres grünseidenen Oberteils herum.

„Wenn du deinen Kommentar bezüglich 'normaler Mensch' meinst...“

„Woher weißt du denn davon?“ Stiles fielen beinah die Augen aus dem Kopf, was nicht nur an Lydias unverschämtem Grinsen lag.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen“, antwortete sie und Stiles glaubte ihr aufs Wort.

Für immerhin drei Sekunden, bis der Groschen fiel.

„Scott“, sagte er dann langsam. „Er hat es Allison erzählt.“

„Natürlich hat er das.“

Stiles stöhnte auf. Er würde Scott nie wieder irgendwas erzählen, niemals in seinem ganzen Leben nicht.

„Was ich mich nun frage“, meinte Lydia in gedehntem Tonfall und riss Stiles damit aus seinen todernst gemeinten Schwüren der Verschwiegenheit, „ist, warum du dich immer noch nicht bei Derek hast blicken lassen, um dich zu entschuldigen. Wo dir das doch offensichtlich so viel bedeutet.“

Stiles schluckte. „Er würde mich doch niemals rein lassen“, murmelte er verdrossen. „Er will mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht seh... Lydia! Würdest du bitte aufhören, mich zu treten?!“

„Nur, wenn du aufhörst, dich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen.“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Stiles sich wünschte, auch dieses patentierte Werwolfknurren zu beherrschen, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Lydia ihn umgebracht, ausgestopft und als Hutständer verwendet hätte, wenn er das je versuchen sollte. Doch wenigstens er hätte sich dann besser gefühlt.

„Wieso willst du überhaupt, dass ich das mache“, murmelte er also stattdessen und als er aufsah, schien es ihm, als betrachte ihn Lydia voller Mitleid.

„Weil“, erklärte sie und sie klang so dermaßen ehrlich, dass Stiles das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich gerade hinzusetzen und die Hand aufs Herz zu legen. „Weil das vielleicht das einzig Gute ist, was aus dieser…Chose mit Derek jemals entstehen wird.“

Stiles klappte der Mund auf. „Lydia…“

„Ich erwarte, dass du nächste Woche mit ihm durch den Wald tollst oder was auch immer Werwölfe für ein ansprechendes erstes Date halten.“ Damit stand sie auf und verließ schwebend und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf den Klassenraum.

Stiles beeilte sich, aufzustehen.

„Und was ist, wenn er mich nicht will?!“, brüllte er ihr hinterher, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Lydia diesen nicht ganz unwichtigen Umstand völlig außer Acht gelassen, was nun wirklich nicht zu ihr passte.

Statt einer Antwort warf Lydia den Kopf zurück und ließ ihr unendlich helles, wundervolles Lachen ertönen.

„Sehr hilfreich“, murmelte Stiles – und erst als er abends im Bett lag, fiel ihm auf, dass Lydia es anscheinend absurd fand, dass Derek Stiles _nicht_ wollen würde.

 

_Derek_

Er schlief nicht mehr.

Stattdessen brach er nur noch vor Erschöpfung auf seiner zerwühlten Decke zusammen, wenn sein Körper ihm endgültig die Grenzen aufzeigte.

Leider hielt dieser Zustand nie besonders lange an und auch wenn seine Arme und Beine unter ihm nachgaben, so schwang sich sein Hirn zu immer neuen Höhenflügen auf, die jedes Mal finsterer und düsterer wurden.

Er wollte das nicht mehr. Doch egal, was er tat, seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu diesem stockdunklen Ort in seinem Herzen.

(Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich stärker zur Wehr gesetzt, wenn nicht an diesem Ort auch das leuchtende Bild von Stiles gewartet hätte, tief vergraben unter _neineinnein_ und _erwillmichnichterkannmichnichtwollen_ ).

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er kein Alpha mehr war. Er hörte den Herzschlag der anderen nicht mehr, das war nun Scotts Aufgabe, und so hallten die Gedanken ungestört durch seinen leeren Kopf und trieben ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Es quälte ihn so sehr, doch er wusste, dass er nirgends Hilfe bekommen konnte.

(Nicht, dass er jemals danach gefragt hätte).

Er wich Scott aus, ignorierte Isaacs Anrufe und als sich Peter in seine Wohnung schlich, warf er ihn in hohem Bogen wieder hinaus.

„Ein einfaches ‚Nein‘ hätte genügt, weißt du!“, hörte er ihn rufen, als er die schwere Tür hinter ihm zuwarf und dann völlig entkräftet daran zu Boden rutschte.

Hoffentlich hatte er ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen, schoss es Derek durch den Kopf.

Das neue alte Blau darin machte es ihm schier unmöglich, sich hinter roter Wolfswut zu verstecken und Peter war der Letzte, der wissen sollte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Immerhin wusste er es selbst nicht so genau.

Ein schmaler Schatten tauchte plötzlich vor Derek auf.

Cora seufzte, ehe sie neben ihm zu Boden sank und sich eng an ihn schmiegte, die Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen. Stumm blieben sie nebeneinander sitzen, bis das Tageslicht endgültig verschwand.

 

_Stiles_

„Okay, Stiles, denk nach. Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte? Zuerst einmal könnte Derek gar nicht zu Hause sein und dann wäre die Tatsache, dass ich im Industriegebiet in meinem Jeep hocke und mir fast in die Hose mache vor Angst, noch tausendmal peinlicher.

Haa, das geht ja gut los…

Konzentration! Was, wenn nur Cora da ist und wissen will, was ich hier treibe? Sag ich ihr die Wahrheit? ‚Hey, Cora, ich habe deinen Bruder angeschrien und ihn wahrscheinlich tödlich beleidigt und jetzt vermeidet er seit einer Woche jeglichen Kontakt mit mir und den anderen und wenn Lydia mich nicht gezwungen hätte, hierher zu kommen, würde ich mich immer noch in meinem Bett verkriechen…‘  
Ja, das klingt nach einem vielversprechenden und gut durchdachten Plan, der mit Sicherheit nicht in einem Blutbad enden wird.  
Das werde ich sowas von nicht machen, egal, was Lydia sagt. Wirklich. Sie ist nicht die Königin meines Lebens, oh nein…okay, doch. Ist sie. Aber keine Königin, die über jedes klitzekleine Detail meiner Tagesplanung verfügen darf, oh nein. Ich weigere mich, das kann sie nicht von mir verlangen. Ich werde jetzt diesen Jeep starten, nach Hause fahren und Star Wars schauen.  
Genau.  
Gleich.  
Jetzt.  
In einer Minute.  
…  
Was tu ich hier eigentlich. Ich verdammter Feigling. Ich sollte längst da oben sein. Derek hat eine Entschuldigung verdient. Er ist zwar ein dämlicher Idiot, der keine Ahnung hat, wie man Menschen ansprechen sollte, aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht sein Fehler. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm die Sache mit meinem und seinem Tanzbereich mal erklären, wenn nicht gerade irgendwer in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Dann merkt er es sich wahrscheinlich besser. Ob das normales Werwolfverhalten ist, sich gegenseitig an die Wand zu pressen? Ha, bestimmt, damit keiner wegläuft, falls zufällig ein Kaninchen am Wegesrand auftaucht, während man gerade über Babynamen diskutiert. Pffht…

Okay, stopp. Keine Werwolfwitze mehr. Und keine Dirty Dancing Zitate. Vor allem keine Zitate.

Verdammt, ich kann ihm niemals gegenübertreten, er wird mich ungespitzt in den Boden rammen…

AHHH OH GOTT, WAS IST… oh, nur mein Handy… J-ja? C-Cora?! Wie kommst du an meine Nummer! … Nein, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass es Dereks Nummer ist, sonst wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht rangegangen… IST DOCH EGAL, WARUM! Was möchtest… warum ich hier… ich sitze mit Sicherheit NICHT seit dreißig Minuten vor eurem Haus! Allerhöchstens seit zwölf. Woher weißt du überhaupt… ah klar… super Werwolfsgeruchssinn, hm? Was?! Ihr habt mich durchs Fenster gesehen?! Ich…äh…nein, schon gut, ich wollte bloß…ich sollte nicht. Er will mich bestimmt nicht sehen, ich meine…ist ja gut! Kein Grund, gleich ausfallend zu werden! Ich komme ja schon!“

 

_Derek_

Als Stiles vor ihm stand, warf Derek Cora einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu, doch weil sie sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, zischte er „Raus!“ und sie verschwand.

Stiles schluckte und Derek konnte hören, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Er roch nervös, aufgewühlt und dennoch nicht so, als würde er jeden Moment abhauen wollen.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Derek leise.

„Okay, weißt du was, du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würdest du mich nicht umbringen wollen“, erwiderte Stiles und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Derek knurrte. Er war völlig verunsichert, weil er sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen konnte, was Stiles von ihm wollte – und gleichzeitig war er so dankbar, dafür, dass er sein Gesicht sehen, ihn riechen und anfassen konnte, dass ihm beinah der Schädel platzte.

Er hätte sich gern selbst am Kragen gepackt und weggeschleift, damit er nichts tat, was er später bereuen würde, wie etwa Stiles zu packen und ihn zu…zu… ja, was eigentlich?

„Ist ja gut, dann behalt doch deinen Serienkillerblick, ich bin ja dran gewöhnt!“

Derek hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er Stiles immer noch intensiv angestarrt hatte, doch er zwang sich, seine Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Stattdessen wartete er auf die längst überfällige Antwort.

„Was willst du…“

„Jaja, ich rede ja schon!“ Stiles seufzte, als hätte jemand soeben sein Todesurteil verkündet. „Zwei Dinge. Also eigentlich nur eins. Denn du tötest mich nach dem ersten mit Sicherheit, von daher ist es absolut nicht notwendig, dass wir über das Zweite sprechen, also…“

„Stiles.“

„Okay, okay. Also. Du erinnerst dich an den Tag vor dem Supermarkt? Natürlich erinnerst du dich, ich bin ja nicht bescheuert, du wirst schon wissen, was ich meine… jedenfalls.“ Ein tiefes Luftholen, das wie Donnerhallen in Dereks Ohren nachdröhnte. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Weil ich dich wahrscheinlich beleidigt habe. Glaube ich. Also, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, denn der Kommentar mit dem normalen Menschen war unangebracht. Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist und dass da anscheinend gewisse Unterschiede bestehen und...“

Stiles wedelte mit den Armen, machte wirre Handgesten, die Derek nur halb verstand, doch er war auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu begreifen, was gerade eben geschehen war.

Stiles hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt.

Und ganz plötzlich beruhigte sich der Wirbelsturm, der seit Tagen durch seinen Kopf fegte, so als sei nie etwas gewesen.

Derek schloss die Augen, zog sich einen kurzen Moment lang in sich selbst zurück, weil ihm von der Wucht dieser Gefühle beinah schwindlig wurde. Der Wolf schlief friedlich in seinem Hinterkopf, als ginge es ihn überhaupt nichts an, was sein Mensch mit diesem anderen Menschen trieb.

Als vertraue er Stiles, dass er Derek niemals wehtun würde.

 

_Stiles_

Er lebte noch.

Derek hatte ihn nicht mit seinen Klauen bearbeitet und ihn auch nicht wieder gegen irgendeine Wand geworfen, sodass er wieder tagelang Beulen am Hinterkopf hatte – dämlicher Werwolf, der seine eigene Stärke nicht kannte, verdammt noch eins.

Stiles hätte am liebsten einen Luftsprung gemacht, bis ihm auffiel, dass Derek schon recht lange nicht mehr gesagt hatte und dann fiel ihm auch noch ein, dass zu einer Entschuldigung nicht nur der Teil gehörte, wo man sagte, dass einem etwas leid tat sondern die andere Person auch noch nickte und die Entschuldigung tatsächlich akzeptierte.

„Es wäre toll, wenn du jetzt was sagen würdest, weißt du“, versuchte er es also, doch als Derek die Augen schloss, war er vollends verwirrt. War das gut oder schlecht? Verdammte Werwölfe. Stiles runzelte die Stirn, doch er zwang sich, die Klappe zu halten. Immerhin hatte ihn ‚reden-ohne-nachzudenken‘ und 'keine-Ahnung-von-Werwölfen-haben' erst in diese verkorkste Situation gebracht.

Und sein blödes Herz, aber darum ging es hier ja nicht.

Derek schwieg immer noch.

Täuschte Stiles sich, oder stand Derek tatsächlich ein wenig aufrechter da? Nicht, dass er sonst wie Quasimodo herumlaufen würde, doch seine Schultern und sein Nacken waren deutlich entspannter, so als habe er den Mühlstein aus Grummeligkeit, den er sonst immer mit sich herumschleppte, abgelegt. Sein Blick verfing sich am Kragen von Dereks T-Shirt, wanderte hinauf und hinunter, die Schultern entlang bis zu den Oberarmen, über die Brust zurück bis zur Kehle…

„Angenommen.“

„Was?!“ Stiles fuhr zusammen, als ihn Dereks dunkle Stimme aus seinen ganz und gar nicht jugendfreien Betrachtungen riss.

„Deine Entschuldigung. Ich… nehme sie an.“

„Oh! Oh…ja, das ist… äh, das ist gut.“

In Dereks Augen blitzte etwas auf und Stiles spürte, dass er dunkelrot wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich irgendein Hormon verstärkt in seinem Körper bemerkbar gemacht und Dereks feine Nase hat das aufgefangen. Wäre ja typisch für Stiles‘ Glück. Doch da Angriff die beste Verteidigung war... Er packte sich das breiteste Grinsen der Welt aufs Gesicht und starrte Derek direkt in die Augen.

„Äh… muss ich dir jetzt meinen Nacken anbieten oder sowas? Damit das alles so seine Richtigkeit hat mit der angenommenen Entschuldigung?“

Einen Moment lang blieb alles ruhig – und dann brach ein lautes, vollkommen ungewohntes Geräusch aus Dereks Kehle hervor.

Er lachte.

Er stand vor Stiles, in seinem spartanisch eingerichteten, eiskalten Zimmer und lachte, dass die Wände wackelten. Es war kein langanhaltendes oder besonders albernes Lachen und doch klang es für Stiles so, als hätten hunderttausend Engelschöre gleichzeitig angefangen zu singen.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch dann beschränkte er sich auf ein unendlich dämliches, befreites, hoffnungsvolles Grinsen. Noch nie hatte er Derek so fröhlich gesehen, wegen eines albernen Witzes lachen hören, ohne, dass beißender Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

‚Und ich hab das ausgelöst‘, dachte Stiles. ‚Ich habe Derek Hale zum Lachen gebracht. Dafür sollte ich einen Orden bekommen. ‘

Derek beruhigte sich wieder und strich sich über die Stirn, als habe er selbst keine Ahnung, was soeben passiert war. Er schaute halb an Stiles vorbei, doch das Lächeln ließ sich nicht ganz von seinem Gesicht vertrieben.

„Nein“, sagte er schließlich. „Du musst mir deinen Nacken nicht anbieten. Wie kommst du immer auf solchen Schwachsinn?“

Stiles lagen fünfundzwanzig geniale Antworten auf der Zunge, doch er entschied sich für ein stummes Grinsen und einen langen, intensiven Blick, während er zusah, wie zehn Jahre Anspannung aus Dereks Gesicht schmolzen und er mit nichts als einem kleinen, fast scheuen Lächeln zurückblieb.

„Da du noch lebst… was ist die zweite Sache, über die du reden wolltest?“

„Nicht heute.“

„Aber…“

„Junge, ich habe dich gerade lachen sehen, wie noch nie zuvor. Ich kann nur einen Schock am Tag verdauen, also lass gut sein.“

Lydia hätte ihm wahrscheinlich die Ohren langgezogen, wenn sie erfahren hätte, wie elegant er sich aus der Affäre gezogen hatte, doch eigentlich, fand Stiles, hatte er eher eine Belohnung verdient.

Er hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass er und Derek auf einer Wellenlänge lagen und er würde einen Teufel tun und das jetzt ruinieren.

 

_Derek und Stiles_

Er ruinierte es natürlich trotzdem, doch das geschah erst fast zwei Monate später, in denen er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Derek verbrachte. Sie lernten zusammen für die Dämonen-Abwehr-Vorbereitungskurse (Allison hatte darauf bestanden, Tests durchzuführen und Scott hatte wie immer klein beigegeben) und Stiles brachte Fastfood und Süßigkeiten mit. Derek verdrehte natürlich die Augen, doch die Tüte war trotzdem immer vollständig leer, wenn sie aufräumten und Stiles sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Lydia hatte ihn nicht gefragt, wie es gelaufen war. Als er sie einmal, Jahre später darauf ansprach, zuckte sie bloß die Schultern. „Ich kann Gedanken lesen, das weißt du doch. Außerdem war da dieses...Leuchten in deinen Augen. Da war mir klar, dass alles gut gehen würde.“

Dieses Leuchten war es schließlich auch, was Derek dazu brachte, sich eines Abends etwas enger als notwendig neben Stiles zu setzen und ihn beim Abschied kurz und fest an sich zu drücken.

„Uhm…“, sagte Stiles, weil er großartig mit Worten war.

„Ja“, erwiderte Derek, woraufhin Stiles eine Millionen Fragen einfielen, die er gern gestellt hätte, doch dann schaute er in Dereks Augen, aus deren funkelndem Blau eine tiefe, schamlose Liebe hervorquoll und alles war gesagt.

 

-Ende


End file.
